tttefandomcom-20200213-history
James/Behind the Scenes
Behind the Scenes Awdry's model Gauge 1 model The Wharf model Close-up model CGI model James' Twins The Mid-Hants Railway repainted a Southern Railway N Class 2-6-0, No. 31874, into the livery of James. The engine retained this colour scheme for many years and participated in the Railway Series Golden Jubilee celebrations at the National Railway Museum. However, following the withdrawal of the N Class in 1998, the Mid-Hants Railway quickly repainted its cousin-engine, a Southern Railway U Class 2-6-0, No. 31625, into James for the 1999 season. After the withdrawal of the U Class, the N Class reprised its role as James, only wearing a face during Thomas events. However, due to the fact that both of these engines were privately owned, they left the Mid-Hants Railway in 2014. For the Mid-Hants Railway's "Steam Railway" supported gala in September 2012, it was decided to repaint N Class No. 31874 in wartime black to carry its Southern identity of No. 1874; this meant that James no longer appears at the Thomas events at the Watercress Line. However, the repainting of the engine created a stir among railway enthusiasts, who felt that it was wrong to paint a historic main line locomotive in such a garish livery. Nevertheless, the locomotive was popular with the railway's younger visitors. On the East Lancashire Railway, the unrestored LMS 2MT 2-6-0 No. 46428 has been painted as James, although his face only appears during Day Out with Thomas events. James on the Big Screen James was voiced by Susan Roman in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. In the film, Thomas meet James at Tidmouth Sheds until Diesel 10 first arrived and told them to destroy the lost engine named Lady. Thomas, James and Gordon being arguing about who should have taken Mr. Conductor. After Mr. Conductor is helping to make James' itch go away, he told James about Mr. Conductor happily says that his red paint is bright and cheerful just like the gold dust and sends him off to work. He was also later at the Smelter's Yard when Diesel 10 arrived with Junior. He almost got thrown into the smelting pit by Diesel 10, but luckily Junior used his gold dust to teleport them to a spot near the magic buffers, where Mr. Conductor was waiting. Voice Actors * Michael Angelis (Thomas and the Magic Railroad; original workprints only) * Susan Roman (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Keith Wickham (UK; Hero of the Rails - twentieth season, excluding Tit for Tat) * Kerry Shale (US; Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) * Rob Rackstraw (US; The Adventure Begins onwards - UK; Tit for Tat onwards) * Sébastien Reding (French speaking Canada; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Fabrice Trojani (France and French speaking Canada; eighth season onwards) * Katsuji Mori (Japan; first - eighth seasons) * Masashi Ebara (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) * Helge Winther Larsen (Norway; Hero of the Rails - Tale of the Brave) * Paul Ottar Haga (Norway; eighteenth season onwards) * Simone Crisari (Italy) * Uraz Huerta (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Eduardo Garza (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad; TV Version) * Mario Castañeda (Latin America; Hero of the Rails onwards; excluding Over the Hill) * Arturo Mercado Jr. (Latin America; Over the Hill only) * Gustavo Carrillo (Latin America; Hugo and the Airship only; one phrase) * Christian Strempler (Latin America; DC Super Friends™ San Diego Comic Con only) * Wanja Gerick (Germany; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Tobias Schmidt (Germany; Audio Books and Hero of the Rails onwards, excluding Day of the Diesels) * Waldemar Barwiński (Poland; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Jeremy Luton (The Netherlands) * Asaf Corman (Israel; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Gadi Levy (Israel; Hero of the Rails onwards, excluding Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) * Gilan Shachaf (Israel; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure only) * Troells Toya (Denmark) * Lucas Gama (Brazil; seventeenth season onwards, excluding Tale of the Brave) * Ulisses Bezerra (Brazil; Tale of the Brave only) * Jorge Teixeira (Spain) * Petri Hanttu (Finland; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Olga Kuznetsova (Russia; Hero of the Rails onwards, excluding Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) * Um Sang-hyun (South Korea) * Roger Storm (Sweden; Hero of the Rails onwards) Category:Behind the Scenes